New Girl In Town
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Macy's cousin/Best friend, Danielle, moved to California 5 months ago. What happens when Danielle comes back and meets the Jonas boys? Story by: Danibabayy
1. Chapter 1

Macy was standing on front of her mirror doing her hair. She just got back from basketball practice. Her hair was always a mess after basketball. She looked at her pictures on the sides of her mirror. All of them were Macy, Stella and Macys cousin Danielle. Macy smiled at she looked at them. Just that second she heard her phone beep. She went over to her bed and picked up her phone.

**To: Macy**

**From: Danielle**

_Macy!! Wats up? :) Write back! xx_

Macy smiled again as she started to text back.

**To: Danielle**

**From: Macy**

_Dani!! Nothin jus in my room. Missing ya loads! :( xx_

Macy looked at the photos of her and Danielle. Danielle was also Macy's best friend. They grew up together in New Jersey. Nearly 5 months ago Danielle's dad got a new job in California. So Danielle had to move. That was the worst day of Macy's life. Macy sat on her bed and thought about the day Danielle left.

* * *

_Macy stood on the foot path as she watched Danielle's parents put the last of their things in the car. Macy saw Danielle walk over._

_"Well thats everything." Said Danielle._

_Macy tried to hold back the tears. "So I guess this is it."_

_"Hey. I'm not gone forever. I'll be back soon." Danielle said trying to smile._

_Macy started crying as she hugged Danielle. "I'm gonna miss you so much."_

_"I'm gonna miss ya too, Mace." Danielle was now tearing up._

_"Danielle, are you ready?" Danielle's dad shouted._

_"I'll seeya real soon." Danielle said before she got into the car._

* * *

That was the last time Macy saw Danielle. Macy looked down at her phone as it beeped again.

**To: Macy**

**From: Danielle**

_Aww May. I miss you too! :( and Stella aswell._

Macy giggled as she thought about Stella and Danielle.

**To: Danielle**

**From: Macy**

_Yeah! Stella misses ya loads. xx_

Stella and Macy had been best friend for years. Stella and Danielle have been best friends since they were 7. Stella didn't know Macy and Danielle were cousins until they saw eachother at Macy's birthday party.

* * *

_"Happy birthday Mace." Danielle said as she hugged Macy._

_"Thanks Dani." Said Macy. "I'm glad you came."_

_"Hey I wasn't going to miss my cousins birthday party."_

_Macy smiled. "C'mon I wanna introduce you to some of my friends."_

_As Danielle walked over to Macys friends she noticed a familiar looking girl standing in the group. As she walked closer to the group as realized it was Stella._

_"Stella?" Said Danielle._

_"Dani?" Stella said as she ran over._

_"What are you doing here?" They shouted at the same time._

_"You guys know eachother?" Macy asked._

_"Yeah, Stella is one my best friends!" Said Dani._

_"What are you doing here?" Stella asked again._

_"I'm Macy's cousin!" Said Dani._

_"What?!" Said Stella. "How come you never told me?"_

_Danielle laughed. "I didn't know you were friends."_

_"I can't believe this." Macy laughed as she hugged the girls._

* * *

Macy laughed as her phone beeped again. This time it was a text from Stella.

**To: Macy**

**From: Stella**

_Hey Macy! Are ya finished basketball? If yes ya wanna come to my house in about 2 hrs?_

Macys mom was working late tonight so she knew it wouldn't be a problem.

**To: Stella**

**From: Macy**

_Yeah sounds great seeya later. xx_

Macy got up and went to her wardrobe to look for something to wear to Stella's. Macy then heard here phone beep again.

**To: Macy**

**From: Danielle**

_OMG MACY!! OMG! MY DAD JUST TOLD ME THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER!!!!_

Macy giggled as she started to text back.

**To: Danielle**

**From: Macy**

_Wat?? Tell me!!_

**To: Macy**

**From: Danielle**

_Is Stella with you?_

Macy gave her phone a confused look.

**To: Danielle**

**From: Macy**

_No... But I'm going to her house in a few hours why??_

**To: Macy**

**From: Danielle**

_Jus call me when your with Stella!_

Macy put her phone down and went back to her wardrobe. She wondered what Danielle wanted to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella was in the sitting-room in the middle of curling her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She looked out the window and saw Macy standing at the front door. Stella quickly ran to the hallway and opened the door for Macy.

"About time you got here." Stella smiled as she went back into the sitting room.

Macy smiled back as she closed the front door. "What are you up too?" She said as she followed Stella.

"Doing my hair." Stella said as she picked up the curler. "Have you been talking to Danielle?"

"Yeah." Macy said as she took out her phone. "She has something to tell us."

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. I'm calling her now." Macy said as she put her phone on speaker.

After a few seconds Danielle answered.

"Hey Mace. Are you with Stella?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. Now what did you wanna tell us?" Macy asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First tell me what you and Stella are doing?"  
"I just arrived and Stella is curling her hair." Macy said as she sat down next to Stella.

"Tell her to put the curler down."

"She can hear you. Your on speaker. Macy said as Stella turned off the curler and put in on the table. "Now what are you gonna tell us?"  
"Get ready." Said Danielle. "MY DAD GOT A NEW JOB AND I'M MOVING BACK TO NEW JERSEY!!"

Macy and Stella started screaming.

"No way, no way, no way!" Screamed Macy. "Dani when are you coming back?"

"In about a week." Danielle said laughing.

"NEXT WEEK?" Both Stella and Macy screamed.

Danielle continued laughing. "Yeah, My dad knew about it for ages. I only found out this morning."

"Are you moving near us?" Asked Stella.

"Macy you'll love this." Said Danielle. "I'm moving into your neighbourhood."

"OH MY GOD!!!" Macy screamed.

"I'll be back by this Saturday." Said Danielle.

"Sleepover?" Asked Macy as she looked at Stella.

"Hell yeah!" Said Danielle.

"Do you know what time on Saturday your arriving at?" Asked Macy.

"Around 2 or 3. I think." Said Danielle.

"Well me and Stella will be at the airport waiting for you." Said Macy

"Oh my god, Dani we can't wait." Said Stella.

"I know same here." Said Danielle. "I better go. I'm gonna start packing."

"Okay Dani we'll talk to you later." Said Macy.

Once Macy hung up her and Stella screamed and hugged eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

Macy was standing at the gate waiting for Danielle to arrive. She had been at the airport for the past 2 hours. Danielle's flight was late. Macy felt like she had been at the airport forever. She jumped when she heard her phone ring. She looked at her caller ID to see it was Stella.

Macy sighed as she answered her phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Mace, is Dani there yet?" Asked Stella.

"No. Her flight landed nearly 15 minutes ago." Moaned Macy.

Stella laughed. "Macy! Calm down. She'll be there soon."

"Okay. I better go I'll text you later." Macy said before hanging up.

After a few minutes Macy finally saw Danielle.

"DANI!" Screamed Macy.

"MACY!" Danielle screamed as she ran over and hugged Macy.

"I missed you so much." Said Macy.

"I missed you too." Danielle said smiling.

The girls smiled when they pulled away.

"Are you crying?" Asked Danielle.

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Happy tears."  
"Aww Mace." Danielle said as she hugged Macy again.

"So where we going?" Asked Danielle as she pulled away. "Your house?"

"Don't you want to go to your new house?" Asked Macy.

Danielle shook her head. "Nah, I can go there later."

Macy laughed. "Oh my god Dani, I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Smiled Danielle.

Over an hour later Macy and Danielle were in Macy's bedroom.

"Hey you still have it!" Danielle said as she picked up a pink and green guitar pick of Macy's desk.

"Off course I do." Said Macy. "You gave that to me before you left."

"So where's Stella?" Asked Danielle.

"Oh she's working." Said Macy.

"Stella's working now?" Asked Danielle.

"Yeah as a stylist." Said Macy. "She's fixing clothes. Believe me there's nothing worse then listening to Stella complain about Kevins power-slides."

"Kevin?" Asked Danielle.

"Yeah." Said Macy. "Kevin Lucas."

"WHAT?" Asked Danielle. "You mean Kevin Lucas as in Kevin Lucas from Jonas?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Said Danielle. "You never did that, You never told me!"

Macy laughed. "Sorry Dani, I thought I told you. Did I tell you they go to HMA?"

Danielle gasped. "I'm gonna pass out! They go to your school?"

Macy nodded. "Correction! Our school. I can't believe I never told you."

"Well, I knew they went to school but I never knew they went to your school." Said Danielle. "So have you hung out with them? What are they like? Are they cute? I bet their cute."

Macy moaned. "Their georgous but lets just say I get really nervous when I'm around them."

Danielle laughed. "Why?"

"I don't know." Sighed Macy. "I just do."

"No worry's Mace." Said Danielle. "I'd get nervous too."

Macy laughed. "I'm not alone."

"So how did Stella start working for them?" Asked Danielle.

"Well she knew them for years. I met them in school. Your gonna meet them on Monday in school."

"Yay!" Screamed Danielle as she hugged Macy.

Macy laughed as she grabbed her pillow and hit Danielle with it.

"Oh so thats the way it's gonna be." Danielle said as she picked up the other pillow. "Bring it on!"

Macy laughed and her and Danielle got into their first pillow-fight in months.


End file.
